


The Unlucky and Lucky Number Three

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, leico - Freeform, lico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Unlucky and Lucky Number Three

-  
three. tres. trois.  
it seemed like an unlucky number to leo.  
he was the third wheel.  
three couples on the argo II.  
only three could return from a request.  
he met a boy three years younger then him. it wasn't unlucky. in fact, that boy changed his life.  
-  
the first time they met leo immediately noticed how sad his eyes were. he had to be fourteen, but his eyes matched someone much older.  
"leo valdez." he smiled and shook his hand.  
"nico di angelo."  
"so what are you doing here?"  
"same thing as you."  
"that is?"  
"fighting for my life."  
"glad we agree."  
-  
after nico had stayed aboard the argo II for a while leo finally talked to him again.  
"hey neeks."  
"what do you want?"  
"jeez. i just want to talk."  
"why exactly?"  
"you seem interesting, plus everyone but us are doing couplely things."  
"you're the first person to try and talk to me, except hazel, about anything other then war plans."  
"well the first times a charmer."  
"gods leo."  
"where are you staying on board? festus hasn't really said anything."  
"the sick bay."  
"what? dude come stay in my room, the sick bay is underworldish."  
"i've experienced worse." his eyes filled with sadness again while looking over the passing ground beneath them.  
"oh- i-"  
"it's fine leo."  
"just know the offers open." he smiled at the taller boy.  
"thanks."  
"it's not a problem."  
"so, um-"  
"wanna hang out below decks? i can turn on the cloaking."  
"if it's not too hard-"  
"why would i offer if it was dearie?"  
"don't call me that." leo could see the hidden smile on nico's face.  
"'kay." he ran up the steps to go speak to festus. he grinned and ran back to nico. "come on you have to be cold." he grabbed nico's arm and pulled him to his room.  
"woah- it's-"  
"amazing, right?"  
"that's a way to say it."  
"what exactly where you going to say ghost king?"  
"messy. dysfunctional. unorganized. i could go on."  
"i get it, i get it. but watch this." leo pressed a button on his wall to reveal a bed stretching out next to his and legs hitting the ground.  
"a joint loft bed."  
"yeah! it's pretty cool isn't it?"  
"yeah. it really is."  
"now will you take up my offer?" leo grabbed nico's arm and looked up at him with such happiness.  
"i definitely will leo." nico laughed at the shorter boy's dance. leo hugged him suddenly, and he tensed. leo's face was pressed into his chest with his arms wrapped around nico's waist. nico relaxed and smiled into his hair before letting his hands wrap around leo's shoulders. he smelled like cinnamon and metal, which oddly went together, and fit leo very well.  
-  
it had been a week since nico had actually started to sleep at night, not well of course, no demigods sleep well, but he did get some sleep.  
nico woke up in the middle of the night to hear whimpers and cries coming from next to him. he turned over to see leo asleep with a terrified expression set over his 'cool boy' physique.  
"leo- leo wake up." nico tried to remain calm, though it broke his heart to see leo like this.  
"neeks?"  
"i'm here."  
"oh my god- gaea she-"  
"it's okay- i swear she can't- won't hurt you. i'm here." nico tentatively wrapped his arms around leo. "leo what happened in your dream?" nico whispered lightly into leo's ear.  
"she- she swallowed the boat into the earth. i lost you- i lost everyone." he sobbed into nico's shoulder.  
"look- leo i know i can't stop the dreams, but i can help."  
"h- how?"  
"just lay down." leo didn't hesitate to go back to his pillow. nico waited for his breathing to slow down before letting his arm fall around leo's small frame. he pressed himself against him, and breathed in, enjoying the warm aura leo seemed to give off.  
"thank you nico." leo mumbled, barely audible. he laughed before turning over in bed and pressing his head into nico. nico grinned at the smaller boy's actions before falling asleep himself.  
-  
now leo didn't mind the number three. in fact, he enjoyed it. he was no longer a third wheel, and no more dreams haunted his sleep with nico by his side.


End file.
